2nd Rainish Magickal Glory
The Second Rainish Magickal Glory (Reyshi: þier Zweiten Reinirren Magiegen Glorie, usually just''' Zweiten Glorie') was an evil alliance and state made up Reynlenn with its Reyshi Kingdom, the City of Foe-Breakers with its Mountain Kingdom of Foe-Breakers, and Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers with its Thousandtowers Territory. Intended to succeed the ''first ''Rainish Magickal Glory, which once ruled all of Western Parthalenn north of the Ymetran Wall, and west of the River Har, including all the territory previously belonging to Vraenckorr, and Parthage, the country was relatively short-lived, and became infamous for the atrocities it committed during the 1st Great War, most notably the ''Iksasfear. The Glory's territorial ambitions surpassed those of its predecessor, and at its height it controlled all of Western Parthalenn save for Koneland and the inner neighborhoods of Celmetes, almost half of Sayerthenn, and several locations in the Sefenlands (including White-Sphinx, Killmess, all the Dragonhands, and even Dexes). Both Sayerthenn and the Sefenlands were initially part of the Glory. It achieved these conquests through its use of extremely powerful wyzards, most notably the Stormlyches. The Glory waged its war, and committed its atrocities all in the name of the ideology of Glorious Emperor Ristterman Doralth, who believed in the inherent magickal-superiority of Anasia's Race, which he called the Queen's Race, over all other human races. The Glory was defeated during the Great War due mostly to the efforts of Billow the Slave, a nameless child with superhuman strength, who could contend in hand-to-hand combat with even the most powerful Stormlych Kalaus won Miel. Geography: History: Before the War of the Four: In the centuries leading up the War of the Four, many chieftains, kings, and petty emperors vied for power over the Reyshi-speaking people. A "Common Faith of the People in the People" had arisen; a philosophy of militarism, national unity, and expansionism took hold of the Reyshi-speakers. They looked to their greatest city, Reynlenn, which was only by mere coincidence counted amongst them, and saw an ancient power with connections to Aye the Queen. Three lordly houses of Reynlenn, the House of Sorath, the House of Myrgonthor, and the House of Albin collectively decided that Reynlenn must be at the forefront of the movement, and put their power together to unify the Reyshi-speakers. The unification of the Triple Alliance was long and bloody, and it is collectively called the 200 Years' War. The Triple Alliance acted on the philosophy of the common faith, and began expanding outwards, conquering many nearby cities, even those which did not speak Reyshi, or any related tongue. In this time, the House of Doralth came to high positions of powers as the "Good Vassals" of the House of Myrgonthor. Lord Kalos Doralth proposed a caste system be implemented into the Kingdom of Reynlenn, with the Sphenklavian subjects of Reynlenn at the bottom rungs, and the high houses at the top. This idea was very popular, and Kalos was assigned to implement it into law. In being assigned this duty, the three houses were signing their death warrant. Kalos was given vast powers by the three houses, and had made friends high in government who harbored racist, pro-magicks ideals. They organized a putsch, making it look like an accident. Children now headed the three major houses, and Kalos was the most-powerful man in government. War of the Four: Kalos hired the Red Alchemist Benro the Burnt to start a war wherein magicks could be brought into the fold to give Reynlenn untold authority over Western Parthalenn. This involved the engineering of the Hag, taken from rainbowstone in Lake Bor, and setting up Benro's daughter Vayess of the Walls to become the nameless child of this Earth. The following war was the infamous War of the Four which eventually led to a decisive Reyshi victory, the fall of Vraenckorr, and the Long Trek of the Laandanisians, as well as the displacement of the Irri. What Kalos did not see coming was the Storm of Storms, which crippled Reynlenn. Kalos ended his life a pauper, with his house falling apart, and rioters burning Reynlenn down. New Year's War: In the days following the Storm of Storms, Lord Horus Myrgonthor, and his lady-wife Alfia Myrgonthor (Sorath) declared sovereignty over the Kingdom of Reynlenn as King and Queen. The House of Doratlh's many factions all issued decrees against the House of Myrgonthor. The so-called "Main Faction," named so because it ultimately triumphed in the conflict, and because it was headed by Kalos' firstborn daughter, Ethela Doralth, immediately declared sixteen-year-old Ethela Doralth Queen of Reynlenn. So began the New Years' War. The house supposedly distinguished itself during the War of the Four by discovering Vayess of the Walls, and using her to defeat the Kingdom of the Jawcrown, and its vassals Laandan, and Irri. The Doralths have since splintered off into many, many noble houses of Parthalenn, with none so powerful as the original branch. This war is the main cause of this splintering. At war's end, over a million were dead, including victims of the Storm of Storms. Ethela Doralth was dead, and her son, Elars Doralth, a bastard born out of wedlock to his father Brids Albin, was king. Elars would go on to be not only a great king, but perhaps Reynlenn's greatest king. Reigns of the Reyshi Kings: Elars Doralth, sometimes just Lars the Large, towered over other men at 200 centimeters in height, and was a wall of muscle, with a great grey mustache, a strong face, salt and pepper hair, blue eyes, a mighty commander's voice. He was a mighty wyzard, an economic genius, military genius, master combatant, and jovial. Yet he was ultra-authoritarian, and built a cult of personality around himself, as a warrior king. He created an army he dubbed the Lockstep Footsoldiers, and used it to stamp out all of his political opponents. He censored talk of the New Years' War, and within two generations, almost no one knew of its existence, and it had all but been forgotten by the time of the 1st Great War, when documentation revealing its existence resurfaced. Elars was violently homophobic, and sent boyfuckers to death camps. He believed that somehow, their evil had tainted the nation, and damned it to be nearly destroyed by the Storm of Storms. He revitalized religious life in the Kingdom of Reynlenn, and soon began to characterize the worshippers of Anasia as an evil "Other." His successors were not much better. His immediate successor was his grandson, Eron Doralth, who created a squad of Wytch Hunters, who were literally wytches sent out to find worshippers of Anasia congregating in public, and publicly execute them by violent, magickal means. This sort of discrimination would go on for centuries. The Kings of Reynlenn were geniuses, all of them, yet with each generation, they seemed to become more and more obsessed with magicks, and corrupting the natural order of things. Ristterman I, the namesake and great uncle of Ristt Doralth, put down the 78 Days' Rebellion at Miel by unveiling new, powerful weapons of war. These were magical weapons of war comparable to real-life 20th century weaponry. Automatic wands, fire-breathing hovertanks, Hagspray, moving accursed thorn wire, living flames, and wands o' farsight. Ristterman then sabotaged his country's future opponents by selling faulty magickal weaponry to the international community, profiting greatly without endangering future Reyshi combattants. Rise of Ristt: Just a few decades later, Ristt II ascended the throne, and spread his fully developed philosophy of racial hierarchy. He completely militarized Reyshi life at every level. His magickal and territorial ambitions were far and away above those of his predecessors. Ristt openly annexed several regions of foreign countries, including the Saiar in the east of the Eiharish Kingdom. This was problematic because the Eiharish Kingdom belonged to the Principality of Har, which was nominally an ally. This was smoothed over by a trade deal, especially in the area of weaponry, which the failing state of Har could not so easily refuse. Besides, the principality stood no chance against the Reyshi Kingdom militarily. Ristt lulled the principality, Sayerthenn, and the Sefenlands by inviting them into an alliance it formally called the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory. Reynlenn claimed that this alliance was meant only to succeed the first alliance only in that a magickal army, and magickal organizations and institutions would be established. This was in spite of the fact that Ristt had written many public manifestos decrying the Sefenlanders, and Sayerthenners as filthy, darkie, subhuman boyfuckers. The principality never formally entered into the alliance, since it was the last to be offered entry, and it was invaded the day before it was going to say yes to the request. The Great War: The Principality of Har was invaded on three sides, by the Sefenlands from the north, by Sayerthenn in the south, and from the east, and by the Kingdom of Reynlenn in the west. The invasion began in the hours shortly after the assassination of the 102nd Father on Earth of the Faith of Iksas by Reyshi warwyzard Mojauch won Brids. The invasion made massive headway in a matter of days, and before long, the opposition had to go underground. Ristt shook hands with the Blue King of Sayerthenn (at the time the 40th Blue King) at the City at the Pass which was occupied. Ristt was seen to wash his hands shortly thereafter, as this man was a black former slave, the last kind of person Ristt would want to touch. Before leaving the city, both kings ordered preparations be made for all out war, before heading out to their respective capitals at full speed. Both knew the farce was over, the war was in full swing. The Blue King of Sayerthenn began funding the opposition in the principality, and gave careful warning to the Sefenlands, and even appealed specifically to the Coldlands, a nation of slaves, that their assistance may be necessary in this oncoming all out war. The all out war took over a year to arrive, and by that time, both Sayerthenn, and the Sefenlands were fully comforted, and were pursuing their own military goals in the Ayelands and the Kinglands. And on the so-called "Day of Darkness," the Glory split in two, and both Sayerthenn, and the Sefenlands were invaded. The war was enormous, and resulted in millions and millions of deaths. But in the end, the Reyshimen lost, and their evil ideology was discredited in both their eyes, and in the eyes of the rest of the world. Ristt killed himself, and even his wife the Hellseer fled to the Far West. After the war, the name of "Kingdom of Reynlenn" is rarely used, since the country has always officially been known as just the Reyshi Kingdom. It was divided into two spheres of influence: the joint Anasic-Coldlander North Reynland (which was briefly known as the "Dragon's Roost" when Messink Messon, Emperor of the Sefenlands, invaded the Coldlands, before he graciously completely handed the territory over to the Anasic Kingdom), and the Sayerthenner-controlled Anasiceye. The Second Timeline: The timeline of Buckshot! first diverges from the timeline of Tale of Zul when Pollyne Doralth orders the razing of Laandan, in fear that it may become a rebel base camp, and also as an ancient form of resolving unfinished business for their participation in the War of the Four. For whatever reason, this causes Landeles' sagehood to draw him back to this Earth through the Shadowfinger. Shortly after arriving back on this Earth, he topples the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory, personally slaying Ristt Doralth and Lev Rott-Heir with one lightning bolt. This resulted in the Hellseer surviving the war, and anomalously extending her lifetime. She fled to the Delklands, and eventually, gained immortality alongside Ross and Groll. She became a supervillain who would often attempt to topple the Delkish Empire. Following the Scouring of Earth, she lost most of her magickal powers, and joined the colony of immortals. She was personally humiliated by Bloodrott on several occasions, who would torture her horrifically. During her millenium of humiliation, she contemplated all sorts of revenges, and had time to stew on the mistakes of her past. Eventually, the Lost Mur whom had crash-landed in Koneland found a way to bring forward the consciousness of the earth's greatest heroes in the hopes that they might be able to save the future, and then go forward time to a copy timeline, and create a positive timeline where the scouring never happened. Following their conflict with Bloodrott, the Main Nine went to a new timeline. There, they discovered that the Hellseer beat them to the punch, and had successfully created a timeline wherein the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory won the 1st Great War, and had ruled the earth for centuries nearly uncontested. Category:States Category:Locations Category:1st Great War Category:History Category:Magicks Category:Buckshot!